


Underground

by vase



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vase/pseuds/vase
Summary: Seeing her partners growing dread at the strange behavior in the White Fang, Yang takes on a task that, if she succeeds, will guarantee their team answers. She just has to survive it first.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading, I hope it was enjoyable, any and all feedback, questions or critique are most welcome! 
> 
> If one is curious but concerned about the graphic violence warned of in the tag it is contained to just one scene I can warn a person ahead of before the chapter containing it begins.

Yang was a light sleeper.   
  
It wasn't natural so much as a skill honed from years of having to listen out for anything out of sorts. Be it her sister having a nightmare and needing comfort. Her uncle stumbling around outside drunk at 3am, her father's erratic sleeping cycle or even the sounds of something worse that she needed to warn everyone about.   
  
So while it had become less necessary over the last few years, Yang still slept lightly. She still got up early, was still shooting up if she heard a stumble, all to common with Jaune as a neighbor. It also meant if she did wake up because, say their neighbor tripped on the other side of the hallway, Yang would be up, alert and aware. Aware enough to notice someone else was up. 

It was the breathing, really, or more, the absence of it. Blake was being too quiet for someone who tossed and turned in their sleep, which meant she could only be awake.   
  
Popping her neck, Yang brushed all her hair to one side and swung herself down so she could spy her partner. Face unconvincingly buried in her pillow and something clasped under her arm beneath the covers.   
  
“Wanna talk outside? The moons lovely tonight,” Yang whispered. Smiling at her partner as Blake's golden eyes flew open to reveal bloodshot outlines as she huffed and slipped from the covers, Scroll still under her arm.   
  
Both women slipped from the room and silently stalked down the red carpeted halls until they found the nearest balcony. Carved from uniform cement, the creators had clearly tried to make them look elegant but with some many duplicate buildings all around it felt a little forced.   
  
Yang ignored that minor detail however; brushing some imaginary dust off the railing and leaning on it so she was at Blake's eye level, body language completely at open and at ease.   
  
“Well?” Blake asked, folding her arms and frowning, “Can't I read at night?”   
  
Yang shrugged, “You can do whatever you want... I just thought it was unusual for you to be reading on your Scroll instead of a book, and I think this is the third late night in a row now? Just a guess though,” she said, waving her free hand dismissively.   
  
Blake didn't answer, merely snorting and refusing to meet her eyes.   
  
Yang gave her a few minutes, vaguely gesturing towards the shattered moon. The silver sparkles twinkled in the sky as thin clouds wafted through the air. She hadn't been lying, it was a lovely night.   
  
They stayed in silence for a few minutes, until the tension in Blake's frame lessened and she leaned against the railing, looking down at her Scroll without 'really' looking at it.   
  
“Do you want to talk about what's really keeping you up at night?”   
  
“Shouldn't it be obvious?” she countered, not angrily, but with a rough sigh. “We have some idea of where Torchwick is but not what or why? And their base could be anywhere and who is his employer? How did they convince the White Fang to work with someone like him?” She scowled, clutching her Scroll so tightly Yang fear it would break.   
  
“Hard to say, I guess the mechs would be enticing to those who need that kind of thing,” Yang said cautiously.   
  
“Then they would have stolen the Paladins themselves or just bought them,” Blake countered. “None of this is normal, I didn't know her well but I never thought Sienna Khan would order her soldiers to work under a human like that. Especially one who cuts and runs, cowards were never welcome in the Fang.”   
  
“You really think its out of character?” Yang asked. Sliding just a little closer to Blake she traced soothing circles on her arm, tickling Blake just a little and earning an almost good humoured scowl.   
  
Huffing Blake said, “It is, my old...” her smile died, “Partner wouldn't have either, or so I thought. But then, he didn't make those kind of decisions and... He surprised me before. But Sienna Khan built he White Fang to be completely independent from humans. And what's more, some of her earliest victories were in breaking up Faunus smuggling rings run or,” she spat, “Trait collectors. She hates criminals.”   
  
Yang's smile fled and she blanched, easily recalling the grisly history of humans not just enslaving and debasing Faunus. But in some instances, uses traits as war trophies. Even after the Faunus Rights Revolution there'd been a black market for Faunus slaves in one form or another, but the news never reported it. One had to find more... underground resources to learn that, or at least listen to protests before the police chased them off.   
  
However the last she had heard when her ear was to the ground was how several of those rings had been... torn apart was perhaps too soft a word, but suffice to say when on her searches, criminals told horror stories about what happened to gangs that traded in Faunus lives.   
  
“Then maybe there's something more going on,” Yang said.   
  
“I know there's more going on!” Blake snapped, “I know that better than anyone and if we don't figure out what it is people are going to die, the Faunus will be tainted by association and everything we fought for will be... It...” Her mouth moved but no words came out as she struggled and agonised.   
  
Yang slid up to Blake's side and pulled her into a gentle hug. She could promise that they would, but without results that would only offer so much. She whispered, “You're not going to be able to do much if you don't get any sleep though.”   
  
Blake huffed into her hair, “I'm fine.”  
  
“For now,” Yang said, trying to inject some levity into her tone as she pulled away and cupped Blake's cool cheek. Her gut churned as she cycled through memories, details and oddities that slowly coalesced into an idea that left led in her stomach but a resolve of steel in her heart.   
  
“I have an idea,” she said, looking out towards Vale. “I know someone with lots of connections and resources, he might be able to arrange something or contact someone who has answers.”   
  
“Didn't you already ask him?” Blake asked.   
  
“I did, but this would be different, besides, what's that old saying? There's more than one path to your destination?!” Her voice grew chipper and loud as she grinned and patted Blake's shoulder.   
  
“Tell the others I'll be back before the weekend ends OK? By then I should have an answer for us, or a lead at least.”  
  
“Yang, what are you planning?” Blake asked, trailing after her as Yang marched towards their room.   
  
“Not sure yet, I'll know when I get there, please, just trust me OK?” 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang cuts a deal with some familiar faces.

Dressed in her usual battle shorts and combat top -the only clothes that she could quietly sneak out of the room late at night- Yang strode up to Junior's club. The air was thick with alcohol and rust, music blared but flashing lights were kept hidden by tinted windows on the once grand brickwork building turned den of criminals.

As a point to be diplomatic, Yang opted against the front door. Instead heading for the side door watched over by one of Junior's goons and a guy from a nearby window. When she spied him she offered a friendly little wave and he ducked his gun right back behind the wall and the bouncer scowled at her.

“I'm just here to talk,” Yang said, tossing a rolled up wad of lien at the man.

Snatching it out of the air, the dark suited man still eyed the side arm in his coat pocket but ultimately just kept his bristling to his beard and let her in.

The music echoed and pounded through the cement even as far away as she was. The back rooms filled with boxes of stock and Juniors gang on break or suiting up. All of Junior's goons were wearing some form of Dust-powered gun, even the kitchen staff were carrying. All glared but knew not to interfere as she flung open the doors to the club floor.

Pushing open the swinging double doors, Yang was struck the by music and flaring lights as she strode onto the clubs floor. She was immediately flanked by the twins and they marched her over to the far end of the bar where Junior was enjoying his usual Menagerie on the Beach. With a grunt, the giant slapped down his drink and rose up to his full seven foot height.

“Didn't I already tell you I didn't know anything?”

Yang shrugged, “Sure, you didn't then, but you might now. Besides...” she continued, leaning over the other counter corner. “Just because you don't know now, doesn't mean you can't find out. I want to get a message to the High Leader of the White Fang, any suggestions?”

The bearded giant stammered for a second before letting out a sharp guffaw, “Oh kid, all the lien you have and all the broken bars in the world won't make me risk ticking her off. She's not exactly fond of us... underground folk.”

“So I heard, hence my confusion about the White Fang working with Torchwick.”

“Yeah, strange times we're in, but the answers still no. Should I evacuate the club or...” He slowed down as Yang rolled her eyes and said.

“Stop posturing Junior, I didn't come here to buy, or to threaten, I came to trade on a favour. What needs to be done?”

The music might as well have been muted for how the rest of the bar seemed to fade away. Swallowing back, Junior muttered, “And what makes you think I need a favour done by you?”

“I'm not an idiot Junior, your minions are packing more heat than they ever needed on neutral ground before. Usually whoever hires them is meant to outfit them, right? I'd almost say you were scheming to go to war but,” she glanced at his employees and shrugged, “we both know that's not realistic.”

She could feel the disapproval radiating from the twins, but they kept their peace as Yang began tapping along the bar top.

“Roman went rogue, I know he was a pretty big player in your scene. I imagine that's probably called into question the validity of this bar as neutral ground, right? And now someone, or several someone's are making you scared, cos this place gets trashed all the time. No way did you get all those new guns cos of lil-ol me.”

The grimace on Junior's square face was not a pleasant sight, in fact he looked ready to spit before he gulped it back down and said. “So, you're not just the come in swinging type.”

“I'm whatever I need to be, what's it gonna take to get that kind of favour out of you Junior? And maybe stop a gang war from breaking out while I'm at it? One of Roman's goons, someone else? I know the Bay-Saints have been acting funny recently.”

“None of them,” he said roughly, “No one local actually. But you were close before.” Junior scooped up another drink and gulped it down in one shot. “Roman and that mute gremlin of his always kept to their own council, but they used to own half the docks in this town and pretty much anywhere else they wanted. Then out of nowhere they signed on with those anim-”

Yang's snarl shook the counter and both twins dropped back ready to fight.

Snorting, Junior waved them off. “But then they sign on with that lot and disappear, and what's more, basically cede their territory.” He shrugged, “normally that'd be fine, maybe they retired, maybe they're being pressured, won't bother us at all. We just call everyone in, drink, posture and horse trade till we got a deal. But before that could happen, well...”

“Well,” Yang pressed.

“They, moved in,” Junior said with a grouse. “Mistrali types, the Bloody Palm gang, violent shit heads if I ever saw them. Everyone from Mistral is a damn savage,” Yang huffed but this time Junior pressed on. “In this business, and it shows. They ignore my overtures, shoot up street corners and are moving drugs, weapons and Dust for who knows what. They even have one of the fingers and a damn nail overseeing things.”

Yang arched an eyebrow at that, and Junior chuckled, Yeah, the head of the organization is called the 'Palm'. Their lieutenants are all 'Fingers', and their seconds are called 'Nails', usually they're the bodyguards but its anyone's guess who tends to be tougher in those crews. If you can somehow make them respect neutral ground and acknowledge our truces, I can find a way to contact this High Leader you're so interested in, fuck-”

“Language,” she said.

Junior chuckled and said, “I hear this High Leader had some feuds with this lot awhile back and keeps an eye on them. If you can make them see reason then the contact is yours, but these are hard types brat. They make me look like a big ol teddy bear.”

Pushing off from the counter Yang heard Junior continue.

"They won't quail from bruises and broken stools."

“Neither would you..." Yang said, looking back at Junior with an uncharacteristic scowl as her veins began to glow ever so faintly. “I'll need a some equipment.”

* * *

The hallways carpet and roof were red, the walls black and plastic were a dimly lit by weak red bulbs. Twin sisters and the highest ranking enforcers of the neutral zone marched towards a room at the end of the hallways as an older gentlemen with tan skin and a ponytail closed the wooden door behind him, a suit case in hand.

Melanie rolled the suit Junior had given them in her hands as she and her sister muttered about the blondes odd requests.

“I have a suits in any size, he says and she goes two too big,” her sister said, “This thing will hang off her.”

“I'm more bothered by the other stuff, three suits cases of Burn Dust, half a dozen Scrolls and that ink-artist we had to get her. What's she gonna do, get tattoos for a disguise?”

They came to a stop in front of the man and politely stood aside as he pushed back his spectacles and nodded in thanks. “you guessed right young ladies, quite an intricate design as well.”

“Did she flinch?” Melanie asked, her sister still blinking in surprise.

“No,” he answered simply, humming as he swayed down the hallway.

“I wanna see,” Miltiades chuckled, pushing open the door and marching into the small one bedroom back room. A low hanging light was even dimmer than the hallways, there were no windows anymore and a single bed lay folded out from the wall.

Yang however was in the bathroom, head in the sink. When she drew herself back, Miltiades did gape for a second.

In place of shining, golden locks was dark, black hair like her own. Yang's hands were layered in intricate tattoos that left it looking like her fingers were being chewed on by wolves and snakes. Trailing up her arms crimson eyed shadows roiled. A dragon phoenix's back was marked her spine and went up to her neck.

Quick efficient motions bound her hair into a tight bob and Yang spun around to stare at them. Her eyes were shining that crimson red they had seen but flashes of when they fought before, Her skin though!

Rough, grey feather tattoos worked their way down her face, ending in a stylised beaked maw surrounding her lips and snarling, teeth leaking magma down her chin.

“How the fuck are you going to explain that one?” Miltiades asked.

“If you survive anyway,” Melanie sniped.

Yang just rolled her shoulders, dropping her shirt and said, “I have some tricks up my sleeves, did you guy get the suit? I need to look like a worker, at least a little, but not regular.”

“Yeah, yeah, we got it, just don't wear all our colours and you'll be fine. You might even be presentable,” Melanie said.

“It might hang loose though, your big but not that fat or anything,” Miltiades added.

“Hehe, don't worry,” she said, and then Yang clenched her fists, stretched her neck out and her veins began to shine gold again.

Melanie stepped back as she felt heat and Aura began to flare up only for it to flicker out in an instant and then the light lanced across Yang's frame, outlining every muscle in a flash.

Then she... swelled.

Ever muscles, every taught bit of skin that was firm but by no means bulky swelled up, practically bursting outwards like a muscle head trying to show off only more.

When the sudden burst of Aura faded, Yang stood before them, somehow seeming taller. Broader even. Her abs were defined and looked like stone, her arms rippled, and legs tensed, every motion and stretch as she popped her neck and rolled her hips unveiling more and more muscle.

Melanie glanced and saw her sister eyeing the blonde with a hungry look, only for Yang to shake her head and smile, a disturbing image with all the tattoos. “Thanks for the suit, it should be able to fill it now.”

“How, why!?” Miltiades snapped.

Blinking as she threw the grey shirt over her shoulders Yang chuckled and said. “Aura trick, physical suppression, or expansion, depending how you train. I like to keep a few surprises up my sleeves. Muscles don't mean much to Aura users, but figured it'd help sell me in the role.”

Within a few minutes she was dressed, the jacket and shirt holding thanks to the top buttons being left undone or not bound at all. It was clear they should have gone one size up.

'Though I don't think, Miltiades minds,' Melanie thought as her sister followed after the former blonde too closely.  
  
“Junior is sending a car that will take you wherever you need to go, oh here's the headset,” She said.

“Thanks, Miltiades, your a gem,” Yang said cheerfully as she stepped out onto the fire escape, throwing a wink over her shoulder before flinging herself over the railing.

She dropped through the air and through the open sun roof of the waiting black van driven by one of their employees.

“Come on, you can drool in your sleep,” Melanie muttered, dragging her sister back down to the bar.

“Well, you did see her abs didn't you?”

“We all saw her abs!”

Junior's voice crackled in the ear piece as Yang leaned over the front seats of cheap vans interior to look at the Scroll held by Shin, her driver for the evening.

He was a consummate Junior employee, black suit, black hair, red glasses, with a long hair he kept pinned up.

The image projected by the Scroll was a small Mistrali take out joint, second generation if Yang recalled. The place had a mixture of Vale's traditional stonework, and Mistrali ceramics and wooden panels formed with lovingly curved angles, topping off with a nice overhanging front roof with red tiles.

“They took over this place a couple of days ago and have plans to move into leg breaking and smuggling through proxies. Fairly standard, especially for them, they hate setting up fronts so they make people become theirs.”

“Back entrance?” she asked.

“None, go in through the skylight, I called ahead, they know to make lots of noise in the kitchen,” he said.

“Nice plan, have the car swing round and pick them up once I'm done and dump them near where their buddies will find them. Once they're patched up they'll know I'm coming.”

Shin tenses, Junior groaned, “listen ki-”

Yang huffed, and Junior corrected, “Forest Dweller” he corrected. “Some bruises won't scare these people, we need, ya know, ruthlessness. Ya gotta think like us.”

“I know how you think better than you do Junior, or at least, better than you think I do. Before the weekend is out, I'll be done with this.” With that she hopped out of the car and disappeared into a steamy alleyway.

“Well, one way or the other,” Junior, muttered into her ear.

* * *

The sounds of a clattering kitchen rang out as Yang used her Scrolls camera to spy down the skylight. Three gangsters in loosely cut suits that crossed over their chests sat around a table. Yang chuckled, 'Ruby would have probably complained they aren't smoking giant cigars and playing cards.'

'Stop it,' Yang groused to herself, tapping her head against the tiles.

Rather than anything so traditional or old fashioned, they had a Scroll in the centre of the table. Projected into 3D space was a brutal CQC match. With Lien on the table and oohs or aahs ringing out, she assumed money was bet on it.

A middle-aged gentlemen in a hair-net shuffled into the room with a bottle of a strong Mistrali Alcohol, 'Dragon's Tongue, that was it,' Yang thought. She still remembered how badly Qrow's stomach had turned after he drank two bottles; she hadn't even been able to get him to the bathroom before he started throwing up.

The seeming lead one with washed out brown hair snatched the drink and shoved the serving tray into the servers stomach, as they flicked money over to their hooting friends.

“Hey,” the lead one snapped, “Don't gimme that look you shit!” hand raised to strike.

Yang acted.

Flicking her legs up she flipped over and drove her knees through the glass and rolled into the back room with a clatter of splintering wood and shouts.

The kitchen became bedlam as pots and pans clanged mightily and the music went high.

The two remaining goons noticed the shift as the server ducked out, their boss though, didn't get the chance. Yang flipped off the table and slammed into the ground behind them. Sweeping out the goons feet she drover her fist into their stomach and sent the gangster hurtling over the the table and into the wall.

The remaining two shouted, guns drawing and Yang blurred forward.

Pistols lashed out and she grabbed the barrels, Aura flaring she ignited the rounds inside as they fired and snapped her hands back as the gun exploded like mini grenades. Shouts of pain and shock rang out from both but no blood.

The one on the left was taller and lean, pulling out an electro dagger she lanced forward only for Yang to duck down, kick her legs out and grab her arm before flipping them over. Twisting her arm Yang heard a shout and delivered a violent strike to the throat, gut, kidney, throat, gut, kidney and then her opponents Aura snapped and Yang twisted her arm down and sent her to the ground.

Her buddy and boss charged next, daggers up they lashes and jabbed and Yang slid back like it was a dance, weaving and flowing beneath and passed the blows between then.

The boss reacted faster but she tripped them up as they spun.

The bald man jumped back in surprise and she capitalised, rushing forward she drover her knee into his crotch and watched his Aura flare out. She sent a swift but light kick to his knee and watched him fall with a screech.

“Bitch!”

Yang angled around the blow and elbowed her attacked in the gut, sending them staggering back. Snarling and flaring up the fire blade, they rushed forward again and Yang bkurred to meet them.

She weaved around the blade thrust and batted their arm away. Catching their face, she grabbed on hard and spun the gangster around and slammed her fist into the back of their head like she was cracking a nut in her palm.

Brown Aura crumbled and, remembering the server, Yang flicked the gangsters head down and winced at the sound of cracking teeth and shoulder as the gangster collapsed against the wall.

“You stupid brat,” Snarled the woman she'd brought low earlier, arm hanging limp. “Do you think you can get away with this!?”

“Do you?” she answered coldly, sending the woman leaning back.

Yang shook her head and said, “Vale has rules, you didn't follow them. I'm what happens when you don't.”

The server was watching and offered a small bow and said, “Thank you for your patronage.”

“No problem, here,” she said, snatching the Lien from the table, “For your trouble. Someone will come and pick these three up in a few minutes and you shouldn't have problems like this again.”

She offered a polite bow and strode out, just as the car pulled up outside. Tapping on the window she snapped, “I'll know if something happens, you know that right?” She was not asking Shin.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, they'll make it back to their territory, alive and, however bruised you left-em. Take to the roof tops, there's a warehouse I want you to inspect for me.”

“Right, heading off now,” she said, lingering only long enough to see the injured gangsters bundled into the van looking like drunks who'd misbehaved and were being taken away by a designated driver.

'Good,' She thought, before leaping into the air and sailing across the streets.

* * *

Grey flicked open his Scroll and drew back his ashen hair as he inspected himself in the mirror.

“What? I have a busy night.”

His nail spoke, sounding more pissed than she usually was.

“A warning from the Vale trash and not even a single body? I knew those club-land cowards were nothing.”

“Yes, yes I agree, this can't be ignored. Take a crew and shoot up their bar, teach-em how a gang war really works... Hold on I got another call.”

“Sev-”

“We're under attack, we-”

A high pitched and rough voice cut in and shouted, “You broke the rules, you pay the price!” And the phone cut out with a crack.

Grimacing, Grey flicked back to his finger, eyeing his scarred ring finger and said, “Drop plans for the attack, increase security and head to the warehouse on third. I'll be at the safe house.”

Slamming his Scroll shut he spat out a curse, “Fucking, shit! Tonight of all nights!”

Flicking it open again he types a quick message.

'Sorry Sustrai, will need to re-schedule.'

Elsewhere in Vale, Emerald sighed in relief, but only because Cinder couldn't hear her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves a lot of world building I enjoy from Aura, to muscles, and especially to the nature of Vale's underworld.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have consequences and danger rises.

Chapter 2

'One sniper on the east side, and one here, West side,' Yang thought, sketching out a map of the warehouse in her head from the outer wall of a neighbouring storage house she was hanging off. 'At least two more on cat walks up top, probably six on the ground floor and one in an office. But no one on the main roof, cos that would be too obvious.'

Yang nodded and smiled as she looked at the nearby alley and windows into the brick warehouse she was dangling from. Generally, modern ones were made from steel, easy to put together, pull apart and add to. But the Bloody Hand crew had picked an older area with a few of the more traditional cement block style buildings no one had gotten to tearing down yet.

'Probably cos the leases keep changing between crooks.'

Which meant more ledges and hand holds. Sliding across the gravelly wall, Yang reached the corners and watched the reflections of the western sniper on the top most floor. His gun strafed right, then a quick stop and a slight take in of breath, before he began trailing left.

Yang slipped around the building until she was directly behind the sniper. She curled into a ball and held herself up and out of sight from the eastern sniper with one hand.

The sun was only just rising up and this district didn't start bustling for another hour, she had time.

Hoisting herself up just a little, Yang placed her right hand against the glass and breathed in.

And breathed out.

She breathed in and felt her Aura flicker and flash, peeling out from her core to her fingertips and flowing into the window. But rather than reinforce, she let only the slightest pulse of strength flow through the window where her hand rested. While letting the burning flames that roared inside her lance their way through the old glass, filling every crack and crevice until she heard a weak bubble and low hiss.

Glancing up, Yang smiled as the window began to melt down the walls and slowly faded to nothing.

Smiling she pulled herself inside and touched down on the cat walk silently. Far across the room, the sniper sat, completely engrossed in his task. His chest swelled again and he tiredly muttered, “Check.” before beginning his cycle again.

Nodding, Yang slid off the catwalk, fingers tenser and tight as she gripped onto the edges and shuffled herself towards the other side of the room in silence and out of sight. No window reflections or mirrors caught her at this angle.

The sniper reached the end of his next cycle.

“Check.”

Yang, still hanging from the catwalk, slid off the walkway and onto the outer edges, right behind the sniper.

His gun passed through the middle as he went left, and their fellow went right and Yang was up in a blur.

Her hand clamped around his throat and he barely let out a wheeze before she dragged him against her chest. Trapping him in a headlock she forced him down and took up his spot. Angling the stationary gun up she spied the other sniper finishing their rotation.

A voice crackled over her captured foes ear piece.

Yang lined up her shot and-

* * *

 

“Check.”

Yin's eyes widened and his gun exploded, the Bun Dust and glass sending him screeching back to the ground, ears ringing as he hit the roof.

He heard a thump over the ear piece and a string of confused shouts from inside the warehouse as the rifle opened fire from the west side.

* * *

 

Trigger taped down and firing from its little pedestal, Yang had left her sniper nursing a mountainous headache and peeled off around the target warehouse as the front doors were shot up at random by the stationed gun.

Skidding to a halt she leapt up the side of the wall and blasted herself into the office. Pistol drawn, she saw the manager, some bald guy in a suit. Trigger pulled, the shot rang out and his gun went flying.

She spun the pistol around in her hand and slammed him across the face with a crack.

Spinning it back she opened fire through the walls to he increasing shouts from the other side, while delivering a violent elbow to the bosses head and sending him crashing to the floor, leaving a violent dent as his Aura faded.

Rifles reloaded and Yang flipped her way out the hole she made coming in as the metal office walls were turned to shreds by bullets and used the sound to tear her fingers into the walls, crawling her way along them like a spider.

As the gun fire slowed she flung herself up to the loudest shooter and punched through the window. Grabbing their hair she dragged the mobster outside and flung them down hard enough to hear the pavement shatter and leave their Aura rippling as it faded.

A buckshot rang out and Yang weaved around it.

Pulling out her pistol she squeezed the trigger and leapt into the crate filled warehouse. Feet thumping she tore across the towering crates. Each step ringing with a bullet that left the shooter flinching before the last one scraped the cheek and their Aura shattered.

Flipping into the air and kicking off the wall she landed behind them and slammed her foot into their back knees. A pained cry rang out as they collapsed and she heard footsteps racing from down below.

Yang flipped over the railing and disappeared in-between the shipping crates.

“Where is the fuck!?”

* * *

 

“Fuck, fuck,” Cobalt hissed, spinning in circles as he tried to find his crew. They had brother damned snipers, shit like this wasn't supposed to happen!

“Guys?” he whispered into his ear piece. All he received was groans and spit. The warehouse was filled with body shaped holes and bullets. Metal clanked and the stockpile of guns he'd been guarding was untouched.

They hadn't grouped up properly like they were meant to. Running from one spot to the next and getting picked off from behind.

Flash bangs blinded, shots got fired and nothing fucking happened and now it was just him, in the middle of the warehouse, surrounded by flickering lights and giant crates. All he had was one last shot in his rifle and-

“I bet you thought this was going to be easy?” a rough, feminine voice asked.

Cobalt spun around and took aim at the rafters.

Nothing.

“Probably thought it was gonna be an adventure.”

Behind the nearest crate.

Nothing.

“But this isn't your story, kid.”

Cobalt aimed up, nothing, arms shaking, eyes blinking so fast his vision blurred as he tried to get the sweat out.

“Its mine,” Behind.

Cobalt screamed, hurling himself around and fired.

Only for the barrel of his gun to slam on her arm and he shot end up in a wall.

“You broke the rules,” said the crimson eyes woman, “now you pay the price.”

Cobalt felt the world go out form under him as his lungs screamed. Gagging he smacked into the ground clutching his stomach as the world went dark.

* * *

 

“Cars coming round the front!” Junior barked in her ear.

“Any cops in sight?”

“None yet, but you have twenty minutes at best.”

“Done.”

Reloading her guns with a clunk, Yang holstered them at her back and listened in the silence.

'One car turning the other about to pull in, on the right.'

She sprinted, exploding through the farthest right wall in a show of shrapnel, Yang skidded to a halt in front of a loaded SUV driven by more fancy suited crooks.

She drew back her hand as one of them put the peddle to the mettle and she struck, driving her fist through the bonnet and right through the engine with a metal screech as the car ground to a halt, straining against her frame for a second before sputtering to death.

'Sorry,' she thought, reflecting on her own poor Bumblebee.

She could see them scrambling for guns and heard their fellow car skidding around the corner.

With a snarling heave, Yang ground her feet into the pavement and spun. Aura flooding through the car, the metal whined as she hoisted the machine over her head and threw, sending the car and its screaming occupants through the air.

The approaching car tried to back pedal but skidded too long and with a violent crash their roof was smashed in. Whipping out her pistols Yang opened fire, not aiming for any vital points, but making sure to hit the engines and the drivers enough to sting and start the burn. She sighed in relief as each one bailed out as the cars started to burn.

'Only six?' Something wasn't right, but she could deal with that later.

Flipping her guns back into her pants, Yang dashed forward.

The first one up had long brown hair, she lashed out with a baton that stung when Yang blocked it. Only for her to slip her free hand around the woman's wrist and lash out, delivering a violent three strike combo to her jugular, temple, and stomach before flipped her into a wall.

Ducking below the next shotgun round, Yang tackled her attacker and head-slammed them in the stomach and into the ground with a crack.

Hand slamming on cement she kicked out sending her next attacker flying across the street and flipped out of the way of the next shot of the fourth to land right before him and delivered a crackling headbutt sending him crashing to the ground with a bloody nose.

The last two had bailed out right and were rounding on her now, and then the air began to flow wrong.

Yang kicked off from the ground and got a face full of dust as a towering, seven foot blonde Ursa of a woman rose up from the crater her landing had created. Brandishing two war hammers that looked positively tiny in her hands the red and gold lined uniform looked more like work out gear, emphasising the rippling muscles and intricate tattoos adorning her frame.

The hammers rippled with onyx energy and the air around them warped as the woman rushed forward.

'Gravity Dust!?'

Yang slid back, arms up to guard as her opponent swung out the first strike. She ducked, a thrust came and she weaved. She went in for a kidney strike on the woman was already spinning and swinging around again and Yang had to flip over her arm. Skidding on the gravel she flung out a kicked only to be flipped over herself.

Spinning they clashed in the centre, Yang catching the woman's wrists inches from her head and the air exploded in gold and black as they were blasted apart by a wave of energy.

The screaming of machine guns struck her ears and Yang growled as she practically danced to avoid the bullets coming at her. Flipping over the burning cars she whipped out her pistols and unleashed a volley on her opponent. But each bullet was deflected with a sharp swing and a tink of steel.

'Dang it,' She grunted.

Metal cried as Yang leapt off the top of the upturned car as the mobster smashed it across the street with one swing. Weaving around the bullets, Yang spun her pistols inwards and landed in a crouch.

On her in a blur, the hammer swung down. Yang flicked out her own legs and lands flat on her back. Arms thrust out she let Aura explode from her palms and into the pistols.

Golden and black clashed again and this time the air exploded with her charged guns, flinging back the taller mobster.

Flinging herself up, Yang blurred to her opponents. Unable to bring her guard up in time, Yang unleashed a flurry of sharp jabs and crosses across her torso, each one a shock wave of force.

With a roar of fury, the mobster dropped her weak guard entirely. Hammers bubbled with a grey light mixed with black and she slammed them together.

Yang threw herself back, instinctively trying to fire Ember Celica to gain distance. But they weren't there. And the explosion tore through the air and hit her like a missile.

Spitting out a scream, Yang was sent crashing along the streets, each smash leaving a crated as she smashed her arms and legs into the ground to try and brace, only coming to a grinding halt at the fifth bounce.

'A full release Semblance, never seen one up close before,' she wined, lungs heaving as she spat out the coppery blood in her mouth.

“She's still standing?” Someone shouted.

The other didn't talk, Yang could hear the bullets coming and roared. Kicking off from the broken ground she sprinted around the bullets and before the second one could even being his gun up she close-lined them both and sent the gangsters spinning into the air until the smashed into their busted car.

Arms up in guard, Yang's eyes were wild and wide as she looked at her previous foe only to see her grunting and panting. Clutching her horrendously bruised torso and spitting up blood.

“Do it, brat,” she ground out.

“You wasted your Aura, you're no threat to me.”

The woman groaned and began to roll back on her knees as Yang weakened her guard and slid forward.

Then the woman was on her, Hammers set off by a charge switch she went for another head crushing dual swing.

Only Yang caught her wrists and grunted, “My Aura's not all gone like yours,” and then she turned her foes arms up and flicked.

A loud crack stung her ears as the gangster spat out a curse and collapsed to her knees for real this time and groaned.

“This isn't over!”

Snorting Yang muttered, “For now it is,” before taking off, Aura almost two thirds down, head ringing and sirens blaring in the distance she whipped out her Scroll and called Junior.

“Ear piece is out, where's the last locale?”

“You sure you're up to this? My watchers said you took a mean one.”

“I have a schedule to keep,” Yang answered simply.

“All right, no skin off my back. They have a ship two kilometres west of here. That's where they're shipping in all this Dust. Trash it and we're done.”

“Done.”

Yang's hair was coming loose, sticking to her skin as she pulled herself up the ladder of the wharf.

'Nearly sixty, but no signs of the Nail yet, or maybe the finger,' Yang thought, biting her lip in frustration.

Then she heard it, the whistling sound of missiles.

Instinct took over and she flung herself up the ladder and into the air just as the rockets hit, sending her spinning through the air, flames and heat licking at her on every angle.

Feet slamming into the nearby warehouse walls, Yang leapt off with a clang as the next spiralling shots cam raining down. Yanking out her pistols as they sail towards her she managed to shot two out of the air and the rest exploded around them with a deafening blast.

Skidding on the ground she spun around to trace the firing lines only for half a dozen more goons it open fire on her with rifles, rockets and machine guns.

Snarling, Yang kicked off from the ground and slammed her feet into the nearest wall. Steel shattered under bullets and feet as she leapt around their shots and crashed down behind her attackers.

In a blur of screams and shouts Yang lunged.

Breaking her way through the bazooka barrel with a punch, the gunner went flying.

Leg lashing out she undercut the left one's chin and sent them careening into their friends.

She spun around the right crew and swept the first off their feet and elbowed them into the ground.

Blurring forward she drove her fist into the next one's gut and launched them into the remaining gunner, flinging them both into the water. Using the momentum she flung herself back and drove her foot into the last fighters face and slammed their head into the nearest wall.

And then the air cracked and something buzzed.

sharp pain tore through her mind and her body spasmed as her Aura crumbled and she screeched.

Black plastic wrapping around her head, “Car, now!” someone screamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you have any questions, comments or feedback, please feel free to leave a comment!


	4. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured and low on Aura, Yang is faced with leader of the Bloody Palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The first scene (Everything prior to the first line break) involves a violent interrogation which may be upsetting to some, if so please feel free to skip over it.

Grey cracked his knuckles as he looked at the dark-haired woman bound to a chair in the bath before him. Snarling, lava flowing tattoos marred by cuts and bruises as she rasped and spat up a gob of blood on his shoes.

The following slap rang out like a shot, and he smiled at the cracking sound he was sure meant something had snapped.

“See, you can't get away with disrespect like that when you've go no Aura,” he chuckled.

Lashing out he grabbed her hair, yanked her head back and heard a strangled, “No!” before he slammed his head against hers and marvelled at the cracking sound of her nose.

“Hah!” He threw back his head and took the Dragon-Wine from the sink, his guard had placed it on. The man and woman respectively standing on either side, pistols and a body bag at the ready.

In a flash he hurled the half empty glass at her face and watched as new cuts grace her face as she seethed and stomped be handcuffed feet. Glaring up at him through dark hair with burning crimson eyes.

“Ya know, you remind me of that Branwen woman. Save she and her savages know better than to step outside their hole,” he murmured.

Then the girl laughed, it was low, wet and sick, but undeniably bitter, disgusted laugh that was blossoming into something larger.

Driving his foot into her gut Grey watcher her try to double over as he snapped, “What is so damn funny!?”

“Haaah... You people, any of you, calling anyone savages, is the flipping joke.” She looked up at him through bloody teeth with a wide smile and Grey roared.

He drove his elbow into her shoulder and hissed in joy as he heard a pop.

“Even now you have no respect. You live up to your reputation as some forest dwelling brute at least.” she jerked at that and Grey smiled.

“Oh that's right, we have people's even in Junior's miserable little crew, I know all about you, fixer. The woman Junior begs for when someone doesn't follow Vale's insipid little treaty.”

Grey swayed back and forth before delivering another strike across her cheek and spat. “Not strong enough though were you? No, not even that, not fucking smart enough was your problem. In two days you've managed to shatter bones over over a hundred of my soldiers!”

He slammed his foot against her knee cap and heard her hiss.

“You have slowed down all of our operations!”

He backhanded her across the face and blood splashed across the tiled walls.

“And worst of all you broke my gods cursed Nail!”

His punch cracked the air and her head snapped back, only he could see a wide smirk on her bloop face.

“Hah!” She screamed, before falling into a rippling peel of laughter, “That's why you're called the Bloody Palm? For the pun potential, hahaha, that's almost cute-”

Another slap shut her up, but Grey snarled at the low snort that escaped her as she swayed back to look up at him, defiant.

“You know, I wanted to break you down, you arrogant little witch. But this is getting boring,” Grey flicked out switch blade and spun it in his hands expertly. “Once I finish with you, I'm going to call for reinforcements, we're going to go over to that little bar of yours and burn it to the ground. Then, we'll show the rest of this piss weak little city what a gang war really is and all, because you, the underworlds little fixer-”

He leaned in close and smiled, “Didn't understand that to make a change in this business, it has to come in blood, not bones and cars.”

Pressing her forehead to his she snarled, “I know how people like you think better than you do, so try it. See what happens.”

Grey shrugged, drew back his dagger and drove it down.

Something snapped, wood, his chin exploded in agony as a flash of gold filled the room and then his head exploded through the roof.

* * *

Yang let her Semblance surge, hair exploding into a mass of golden energy as she tore herself free. The guards tried to shoot, but she lashed out. Catching their wrists she aimed their firsts shots at each other and saw them wince.

She swung the woman back and slammed her into the wall. Twisting the man's arm drove her foot into his gut.

Grey tore his way out of the ceiling and she slammed his goons into him with an audible smack of flesh before hurling them into the walls behind her.

Grey tried to put up his guard but Yang was on him.

A kidney punch left him screeching, angling left and she grabbed his hair and yanked him aside before driven her elbow into his head and smashing his face right through the sink. Dragging his flailing form up she slammed a boot into his knee and heard a crack as his Aura gave and then flipped him over, face first onto the floor with another smack of flesh that left him blubbering and spitting up blood as he curled into a ball of pain.

Sighing, Yang snatched his phone off the floor and said, “Recording this was dumb. Now I don't even need to guess your password.”

“Fuck you, this isn't done. You think they'll let you get away with killing me? I'm family, you'd better fucking... run!” he said, heaving with every word.

“Yammer on about blood and reputation all you want, but I think we both know the truth,” she said, circling the man as she searched his contacts.

“I'd be just like all of you if I killed you for convenience so I didn't, but even ignoring that, I know it wouldn't help,” she said coldly.

Grey looked up at her, dazed eyes shaking uncertainty as she hit call.

“Grey? What in the pits is this!?”

“Si- Sir!” Grey stammered to the demonically masked suit wearer on the other end of the line.

Pulling her own pilfered Scroll from Grey's hanging coat, Yang said, “Hi, blood palm right? Don't hang up, this is important.”

“A Branwen?” he asked uncertainly.

Blinking, Yang froze, for just a moment her mind whirled with questions and demands for answers she'd been seeking for so long and-

Blake flashed in her mind and she quashed them.

This wasn't about her.

“I keep hearing that  **name** , can't say so myself,” she said. Before flicking open her Junior given Scroll and cycling through the menu options. “You may have heard but I recently beat down pretty much your entire Vale expansion. Now, I know people like you love to think  **you're** hard cos you kill and torture.”

 

She pressed her foot down on Grey's chest as he tried to sit up, “And if you want to keep belching that feel free, but we both know that blood is just how you grease the wheels. What really makes your world turn, what really matters to you, isn't the lives of a few hundred 'soldiers' or even a lieutenant. People like you,” she spat, “who deal in the suffering and lives of others only care about money.”

Her Scroll flashed before both mobsters with images of each place she'd hit that night where their stock was kept. The boat, the warehouses, the drug den in an abandoned building.

“So I decided to actually hit you where it hurts.” Yang pressed on the drug picture and the live feed exploded in a spray of powder.

"No, no no!" Grey screamed, the demon mask merely clenched their fists.

Glaring into the screens, Yang spat, “I took down a hundred of your soldiers, your lieutenant and could kill them all if I wanted. But you don't even blink.” She looked between the two gangsters and smirked a bloody grin.

“All that pain, all that loss and danger and you don't even care so long as your precious money is safe. But I threaten that and now you're scared."

“Surely we ca-” the mask cut in.

Yang pressed a gun stock and watched it explode, dragging a hiss from the mask and a shout of pain from Grey.

“Don't interrupt people, its incredibly rude,” Yang said. She received a grunt of acknowledgement and continued.

“So far, I'd wager that cost you about fifty, maybe sixty thousand Lien. Add in hospital bills, cover up and we're at over a hundred thousand.” She pressed the button on the second gun stock,finally drawing a curse form the mask as the shrapnel faded.

“All the time I spent beating up your goons, I and some loaners from Junior were sneaking in little remote trigger Dust bombs. All made from regular ole Burn Dust from bullets casings and placed at just the right place. You were all so busy trying to cover it up you barely had time to check your stock, and now-”

She blasted the last of the gun stocks and Grey's head snack into the floor as cried, “Nooo...”

“Now we're a two hundred thousand. Do you see the price? I break your bank not your spines and it hurts so much worse. You want to try and stake a claim in Vale and break every last rule that stops this city from turning into a blood bath?”

She pressed the final button and heard a “No!” from the mask as the ships Dust stocks went up in flames, and lighting and ice.

“You pay the price and it is steep, you hear me? And before you get any bright ideas, I'll be dining with the head of the White Fang this time next week and I hear she doesn't like you. Oh and Just in case you want to start trying to smuggle in more wares for some kind of war...”

She looked between the despondent and empty eyed Grey and the white knuckled demon mask and said, “I just cost you about seven hundred thousand Lien in a weekend, and if you try this again, every last gangster in Vale will be coming for your books and safes. Not your low rankers or soldiers but your heads of house and bank safes. You come into our homes, you play-”

The mask held up a hand and Yang arched her brow at him before nodding.

Speaking in a heavy tone, one like a storm shaking with power and rage right before it exploded, they said. “You have made your point quite clearly, young warrior. Vale has higher quality soldiers than I expected, or we were warned of. Grey,” they snapped.

“Yes?” he whined.

“Call Junior, organise a meet and smooth things over, I'll wire you some money for it, we'll have to handle this... politely.”

“I'm glad we could reach this understanding Yang said smoothly.

The mask nodded, stoking their chin as they said, “If you were a Branwen, I'd say you understand this game better than Raven does.” With a bitter snort, the call cut off.

Yang bit down on her tongue to stifle the ensuing hiss as she dropped Grey's Scroll on his chest and marched out, dialling for another car as she went.

* * *

Yang strode into the bar and was pleased to see Junior grinning up a storm.

“You look like shit, but good news, they agreed to hold to the treaty,” he said, leaning against a wall with a confident air. “Surprised you tried something like that, its not usually how we operate.”

“Like I said, I know how you think,” Yang said softly as she strode passed him and stopped. “I am glad though, and hey, your club gave me some practice, cos lets be real here. It was the money it cost to fix up this place that kept you off my back right?”

Junior chuckled, “Something like that, I'd rather this place not be turned into a smoking crater if we took a swing at you and failed. Oh and as to your deal, the Bloody Palm was kind enough to help me out.”

“Oh?”

Junior ran a hand through his hair and said, “They know where to whisper to be heard. So tomorrow night, I'll be closing up shop and hosting you, whoever you want to bring and the High Leader of the White Fang for a private sit down.”

Yang stilled and Junior managed to laugh, “Well, at least you're stunned too, guess that message of yours... Got a reaction,” he said carefully.

“Yeah, I guess it did,”Yang said, biting her tongue.

“Anyway,” Junior motioned to one of the back rooms, “Go clean yourself up in the showers-”

“Nope!” Miltiades cheered from across the room as she and her sister sauntered over. “All the rooms here have cameras! Come to our room and clean yourself up, we have a first aid kit too. I can help,” she added with a wink.

Yang stammered for a moment and then bowed her head a little in thanks as she said, “Please lead the way.”

“Hey,” Junior grumbled, “You went and made me look bad."

Melanie stuck her tongue out at him as they led her away.

* * *

 

Miltiades laid out another suit for Yang, it as the same size as the last and this time would actually fit. Apparently her muscled needed a day or two before she could get them back to 'normal' in their entirety. Not that she understood why the blonde opted to do something so terrible, but Miltiades accepted reality for what it was, however tragic.

The suit was just some pasts and a shirt this time though and Miltiades was broken from her reverie as Yang stepped out of the shower. Every muscles dripping with water as she ran a hand through her blonde hair and grinned.

“Thanks for doing this.”

“Its nothing,” she cheered, “besides, the chance to operate on you sounds fun,” she chuckled.

Yang just rolled her eyes and and plopped down on a small chair as Miltiades squatted down and under the watchful eyes of her sister began to stitch up what wounds hadn't been burn shut and paste over the cuts and welts with cream.

Melanie cut in, “I'm really, ya know, shocked you haven't tried to heal more of them.”

Yang sighed and ran a hand through her hair, answering, “Not trying to say you haven't been good hosts, but I'm not exactly gonna walk around a crime bar with any less Aura than possible if I can help it. My vanity can wait.”

“Clearly, given the tattoos,” Melanie said.

“Oh shut up,” Miltiades said, “I don't mind them, though they will be pretty hard to explain.”

Yang just chuckled and looked at her, purple eyes back as she gave a soft grin. “I'll show you in a second.”

Blinking, Miltiades cut the last stitch and tied it off and watched as Yang slowly rose to her feet, flexing her arms and legs in a spectacular show -if one asked her- to test the resistance. Nodding she said, “Thank you do good work!”

“Well, you pick things up,” she laughed.

“True, true, here's one for your books,” Yang said.

Then she tensed, Aura flickering for just a moment as gold lanced its way under her skin and a hiss rang out from her skin as dark coloured mists began to peel off from her frame and Miltiades gaped as the tattoos melted into the air before her eyes, leaving Yang's skin... bare.  
  
She gulped and swallowed as Yang smiled, passing her by and began to dress herself. “Little trick I learnt, it can be replicated with Burn Dust or just be super heating your Aura. I wouldn't recommend it without a guide though, that burnt me up quite a few times when I was young before I pieced the most basic version together.”

“Why did you?” Melanie started.

Yang shrugged, “Our house didn't have heating, the blankets were all thin so I needed to warm my sister and I up. Say, can I borrow some makeup? I'm good for it,but there's still some left over marks on my face, those booze glass cuts really dig in, bleh!”

“Ah, sure, you know how to cover marks? Cos I can help?” Miltiades asked.

Yang glanced at her and said, “Is there a reason for that?”

Melanie cut in, “From when we sparred, if we had work after, we don't like to look anything less than hot.”

“I can tell,” Yang chuckled, before opening up the make up kit and getting to work, “You two have good taste, thanks for this.”

“No problem,” Miltiades said.

It wasn't long before Yang was done though, dressed up, made up and strolling out the door with a wave, “See you tomorrow?” She asked.

“Hah!” Melanie answered, “We'll be miles away from what's coming tomorrow, just try to leave the bar standing!”

“No promises! Bye Miltiades, ever want me to introduce you to a cute Huntress just ask!”

“Thanks babe!” She called back, to the eye roll of her sister.

“Oh don't blame me, you saw her abs, imagine all the other hotties she knows!”

“I heard you the first time!” Melanie cried dramatically as they marched back inside.

* * *

“I'm home!” Yang cheered, gutting as Ruby impacted against her chest, knocking the wind out of her in a tackle hug.

“Yang!” she cheered, “Welcome back! How'd it go? What did you do? Did it work!?”

Yang started to answer, but was surprised to feel Weiss's hand on her back gently guiding her inside as the white hair girl said, “We worried, try and call in next time?”

“Sure,” Yang said, “Didn't meant to cause a ruckus,” She said, embarrassed, she hadn't expected it to be a problem.

But the moment Ruby broke off, Blake broke in and clasped her face in her hands and inspected her intensely as she stared before pulling her into a hug. “This is a big risk, but thank you, Yang.”

Gently patting her partners back Yang nodded and whispered, “It was nothing.”

“We're having a moon-lit talk,” Blake whispered so low Yang barely heard her.

Nodding into Blake's hair she pulled back and said, “So, everyone knows what's coming, do we have a plan?”

Ruby was bouncing on her heels as she said, “I do, but we'll need reinforcements, maps, and a car!”

“Sounds good,” Yang said, chuckling as her sister began blurring around the room before shouting.

“Team RWBY's, Operation: Strategic Diplomacy is a go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, as they say, is that. I left it open ended for a sequel should I get the motivation to write, suffice to say things would go off the beaten path hard in that AU. 
> 
> As matters stand, this was a cathartic piece that left me play around with action scenes, world building and some character beats I have wanted to put to 'paper' for awhile and was quite enjoyable, I hope the same can be said for those who were kind enough to read it. 
> 
> If you have any comments, questions or feedback please feel free to leave a comment and thanks for your time!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was partially inspired by John Wick and going on an action movie CQC Youtube binge, which may carry over in the feel of the fights and world building if I have done my job right. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading!


End file.
